Blame it on the alcohol
by GleeForeverX3
Summary: Quinn knew a few things, she was pregnant, Sam won't the father, and she has no idea who the father is.
1. How can she do it to me?

_So… I really hope you will like that and.. Am.. Have fun :D_

Sam was back from 'Puck night', this was a guy's night. But all the idea of this night was gone after Puck parent say 'no alcohol anymore'

That was really annoying, this was cool to drink and know you're not going to make out with someone. Because... You know... They all were dudes.

Except for Blaine and Kurt. Wow, they really ate their faces! But Sam understood why Puck's mom said the no alcohol. Sam heard what Artie said to puck's mom when he was drunk... And… amm…well…

Let's just say that her soul will be scarred forever. Sam think that she lost her honesty. And she's like 45 years old! Sam totally not going to let Artie get close to Quinn when he gets drunk.

But Sam knows that Artie isn't the only one that does a stupid thing when he gets drunk. Poor Quinn that needs to deal with Sam every time he get drunk.

Sam was sure that Quinn not particularly sad about Puck's mom decision.

But actually, it's wasn't the same without Kurt, Blaine and Finn. Sam had a theory that, Finn and Rachel moved to New York just so that Finn will be with Kurt. Finn will never let go the Karofsky thing. He really like Kurt's bodyguard

He walk into the house and smile. Sam really loves to live with Quinn. After finishing high school his parent's going to move because Sam's dad got a new job. Sam know that he can't be far away from Quinn.

So he and Quinn got an idea. Quinn's mom was in a one year trip, Quinn's father no longer live in the house after the baby story, so Sam moved into Quinn's house.

It felt good. It felt like a little family, family that he know he want to make with Quinn.

"Quinn? Sweety?" he called but he didn't heard any answer. "Quinn?" he asked and tried not panic. 'Where she can be? What happened? She told me she will be at home! Where she can be at this hour?'

"Quinn!" he called and went to the phone, suddenly he heard something like.. Crying from the top floor. 'Was it Quinn? Why is she crying?' he ran to the top floor.

He walked to the place the crying voice comes from. The.. The toilet? Sam didn't understood what happened. He just knew that he won't like that.

He got close to the locked door. "Quinny.. Honey... What happened?" Quinn didn't answer him. Just kept crying.

"Quinn.. No matter what happening… It's ok.. Everything is going to be ok.. Just.. Open to me. Please"

He whispered. Nothing. Just this crying voice that make Sam's heart break

'What could happened? Why doesn't she opening to me? Why is she crying? I think I'm definitely going to freak-out! I'll lose my sanity!' he takes the master key from his room and slowly opening the door.

Sam was couldn't believe to that he see. This cant be possible.. No.. Just no… Quinn looks at him with her beautiful crying eyes. 'How can she do it to me?'

Quinn was sitting on the floor. With something like a five pregnancy test next to her.

"Quinn.. What are you doing?" he said coldly. She tried to speak but no sound came out.

"All this bullshit to do it after high school.. I respected you… I was waiting. For you..." he talks almost to himself. "This just was for you will do it with other people? I'm so stupid.."

He put his hand on his face. Some tears were coming out from his eyes. He can't believe that the girl he loves so much did it to him… How can she? He loved her.. He really did..

Quinn came up from the floor and went to him "Samy.. Just listen to me.." she got closer to him. Sam stopped her and give her a cold look. "Who's the father?" he looked at Quinn and saw she started to cry again.

"Simple question. Who the father of this thing?" he point on her stomach. Quinn hug her stomach with her hands. "I.. I don't know.. " she said and her voice broke.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you don't know? With how many men did you-" Quinn stopped him "Sam! It's not like I slept with hundred men

and I don't know which one of them is my baby father!"

Sam was going to say something but Quinn stopped him, "this was at berry finish high school party… Sleepover… whatever.."

Rachel has her finish party a sleepover because, she know that everyone going to drink. A lot. So she thought it would be the safest thing.

Sam waited for her to continue. "I just know that I was super drunk and-" Sam stopped her. "I don't what to hear what happening next"

"I don't know what happening next! Place Sam.. This means nothing. You hear me? NOTHING. I don't care what happening at a drunkenness moment!" she sigh.

"Why don't you tell me anything? Why don't you tell me then?" he couldn't watch Quinn cry.. But the thought his girlfriend with another guy.. Kissing.. Not wearing cloths.. He got a shiver. Any

"Because until my period get late I don't event think that something like that happening" she goes to him and hold his hand "please Sam.. Just forgive me…"

He took his hand off her "I don't... I... I just know that ones of my best friends got my girlfriend to pregnant... This just... This too much for me... I..."

He left the room. Quinn sit down on the floor, hug her knees with her hands and started to cry again.


	2. What will happen next?

**I really hope you will like this chapter.**

**And I want |or must because she make me to| say thanks to my smart BFF that Corrects my mistakes. And I have a lot. XD**

'Sam, you can't be more stupid. She pregnant, doesn't know from who, crying after her idiot boyfriend yell at her. Wow. I'm really an asshole'. Sam sigh.

Quinn was walking all over the room. Doesn't knew what to do.. Doesn't knew what to do to her baby, doesn't knew what to do with Sam and doesn't knew who san be her baby's father?

'I really hope this is not puck. I mean he cool and all, but I'm just 18 years old! I mean, at this age already to have two babies from one man.. This not like we in the past... Maybe Kurt, the baby will be very talented and- '

A noise from the door stopped her thoughts. She saw Sam got into the room.

"Quinny! I'm so, so, soooo sorry! I really… don't know why... I was a big, no- huge idiot. I know this isn't your fault and.."

He stopped and looked to her eyes. "No matter what happens, we'll get through this together." He holds her hand and kiss her softly.

Sam starts at question " Are you going to keep the baby? You will give him to Rachel's mom? Will she want him? We're going to choose the name? I like the name Kurt to a boy, this will be weird ?"

He was going to continued but he saw Quinn laugh. "what-" Quinn stopped him and stop laugh. "Samy, we need to talk about this . But I don't think that this conversation we need to do here, at the toilet"

"o.. ok.. Sure sweetie.. So.. Lets talk in the living room.. Five minutes from now. Ok?" Sam was kissed Quinn on her cheek and leaved the room.

Quinn looked at the man she love. She was so happy that he's not angry anymore, but she was afraid from what will happen next? Quinn was sigh.

She really love Sam But she know that Sam is a little boy. Yes, they in the Same age, but he is very Immature.. and this scared Quinn. This important.. this is the real life… 'Pregnant again' she sigh to herself and went out from the toilet.

**A few minutes later**

Quinn and Sam was sitting on the couch. Sam started "ok.. what I need to say? We're going to keep him alive right? I mean, this what Jesus say, and I'm not a believer person but I don't think you want to piss out Jesus!"

Quinn smiled to herself. Sam was always talking a lot when he was in stress.

Quinntouchedhis hand " Samy, I.. Already got a decision.. I'm keeping the baby. I mean- I'm not gonna do an abortion.. but this is not changing nothing. If we will decision we don't want the baby.. we will give him to adoption"

"ok.. sure. I think this just mean to do an abortion" Sam said "so.. we want to keep him.. or give him?" Quinn said and looked at Sam.

Sam prefered to talk first about the baby's name. Sam doesn't thought that this possible to let him- Sam Evans, to decide of person life.. Sam looked at Quinn that was waiting to his answer.

"I don't.. I don't know.." he said and looked at his leg "I mean, we just eighteen, we don't have a job, money.. We even not married yet!"

Quinn was surprised. It was clear to her that she going to married with Sam, but they had never talk about this.. And it felt good.. It made Quinn a warm feeling all over her body.

Sam voice was took her from her thoughts. "So, you think we should give him to adoption? I mean.. you know what the feeling when you give your baby to adoption.. What do you think?"

**A few months ago**

_"You want to keep her?". She __did this conversation with herself a thousand times. The money, she just in high school, she said that she will give the baby to Rachel's mom..._

_But no matter what she said__ to herself,it's all disappeared when she saw her baby at the first time. She was absolutely perfect. Quinn wanted her baby. She want her so much._

_She knew that she was able to do it. She could. She could __care for her daughter, alone.. She doesn't need her family. She doesn't need puck. She can do it. She can.._

_But when she looked at her baby face she knew she couldn't. She knew she couldn't do it to Beth. She knew that__ with Shelby, Beth will have a much better life. And she knew that she need to do the right thing._

_Even__ if it makes Quinn misery. Forever. She have to make this.. She just has to._

_"No" she said to puck and looked __at her little baby at the last time._

'No… no… I can't... not again.. I can't..' Quinn closed her eyes, not sure that she want to see Sam's reaction to what she was going to say. "I don't.. I can't..." She steadied her voice "I want to keep him.. I want our baby..."

Quinn was waiting for a response. She felt something wet on her face. What..? She.. She was crying. Suddenly she felt Sam's lips on her lips.

Sam stopped the kiss and smiled at her. Quinn was opening her eyes and looked at Sam's eyes. "I love you Quinn. And I want him. I want to keep him. I want to keep your baby"

"We will get through it. Together" he smiled to her.

Quinn suddenly felt a cramp in her belly after she heard what Sam said. She doesn't understand why.. What's Sam said was very sweet.. And then it hit her.

'I want to save your baby' your.. "Hey. Sam" she got close to him. "It's not matter Who put me pregnant in a drunkenness moment" she looked him in the eyes.

"for me you're the baby's father"

Sam sigh. He really love the idea- he, Quinn and the baby. Family.. But he knew that he's not going to let go this.. This is matter who the baby's father.

And he goes to find out.

_I know that at the flashbac__k part this was different from what happaned in GLEE._

_That Quinn didn't said to Rachel's mom before she gave her the baby, but.. In this story she did XD_


	3. We need to find out

_I want to say thanks again to my amazing friend that I made her to check__ my chapters. :D_

_|if you don't understand, we don't speak English in our country. I'm not that stupid XD| _

_Have fun _

Quinn was sleeping on Sam's legs, it's passed almost two hours from their conversation, but Sam couldn't let it go. There were so many things without an answer.

What happened at the party? Who could it be? There weren't so many options.. He straight thought on puck. Puck always had something to Quinn. And.. this is Puck! It's obvious that he was drunk

But the idea of Puck with Quinn.. Sam was hoping it wasn't Puck. Sam knew that he need to consider Kurt and Blaine.. Gay or not- they have sperm.

"Hoo.. Samy.. What time is it?" Quinn stretched and made a sound that according to Sam was one of the cutest noises ever. "It's 1 am". Sam giggled

"Omg.. We really need to go sleep" She lifted her head and sat. "I don't think I will be able to sleep.." Sam said and looked at her. "Yeah.." she put her head on Sam shoulder.

"We need to find out what happened in the party" Sam said. "I know.. But.." she sigh. "But what?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Look, you saw your response, and you take it not so bad"

Sam wanted to protest but Quinn stopped him. "You already forgave me.. But.. Mike with Tina, Artie with Brittny.. Kurt with Blaine… What I'm try to say is.. This can destroy everything for them.. And.."

She sighed. "It's just feel wrong to come to someone and drop this bomb on him.. This like.. Everything is going to change for us and I don't want to destroy for someone else"

He kissed her head "I understand you Sweety.. But One of our best friends going to be a father in few months.. He should know, We should know. We should know who the father is.."

"You right… Ok, I think that we need to sleep if we want to investigate tomorrow who is the baby father" she smiled to him and went to her room.

Sam got up too from the couch and went to his room. 'I never thought I'll go find who put my girlfriend to pregnant' he thought to himself and sigh.

**Morning.**

Quinn woke up, she go to the kitchen and sew that Sam was wake. "Hi honey" she walk to him and kissed him. "Last night I remembered something from the party.." Quinn said.

"Really?" Sam asked at surprise. Quinn sat down on one of the chair. Sam gives her a coffee and sat next to her. "What did you remember Sweety?" Sam asked her.

"I remember that I were waked up at Rachel's room, I were under a blanket and.. am.. I were.." Sam looked at her "What?" Sam asked. "I were.. Like.. Without clothing.." Quinn saw Sam's grip at the glass became stronger.

Sam sigh. "We need to talk with someone that was at the party" Sam said. Quinn mumbled "yes.." but Sam already left the room.

**One hour later.**

"Artie and Britney?" Quinn looked at Sam. "Why Artie and Britney?" Quinn asked. "Because, Artie and Britney weren't drunk. And we need someone that was sober at this party" Sam said.

"Seriously? Britney was sober? Since when did Britney sober at parties?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "Yes. After what she did in the last party Artie doesn't let her to drink anymore" Sam said..

"Ok.. It will be good to talk with someone without wanted to ask him 'hey. Did we slept together when we were drunk?" she giggle, but Sam doesn't looked so amused.

"Too soon for laugh about this?" Sam kissed her "It's ok" they heard a knock from the door. Sam went to open the door, Quinn went after him.

"Hey, thank you so much for coming here" Sam said and Artie smile to them. "Sure, you sound in stress in the phone. What's up?" Artie looked at them.

"Ya.. Why won't we go to the living room, sit down and-" Britney stopped her. "It's really mean to say that" Britney said and play with her hair.

"What?" Quinn looked at her in confusion. "You know that Artie always sit. So this was mean to mention it" Britney Continued to play with her hair.

"I don't.. It wasn't.." Quinn felt like she fighting with a five years old. "Brit, Quinn didn't try to insult me. It's ok" Artie said to Britney. "Ho.. Ok then"

"Ok.. Lets just go to the living room" Sam said. Quinn went after him. They went to the living room and sat down, waiting for someone to talk.

"So.. What's going on?" Artie looked at them. Sam looked at Quinn and start talking. "Listen, I remember that you and Britney didn't drink at all at Rachel's party, so-" Britney stopped him.

"Artie would not let me" Britney said at anger. "Well. You were taking off all your clothing in the last party! What I were need to do?" Artie said at anger back. "Well if you weren't -"

Sam stopped her. "Guys, am.. It's kind of really important" Sam scratched his head. "Sure. Sorry, continue" Artie looked embarrassed. Quinn continue "so, we need you, to tell us everything about Rachel's party"

"What do you mean? What do you want to know?" Artie asked. "Something happened at this party, we can't tell you what-but we need to you tell us some things"

"Things like what?" Artie asked. "Like, with who Quinn was? Who were at the basement / Oscar room at the morning and who doesn't, things like that" Sam said. "Ok.." Artie said. "Please, we don't remember anything. Everything will be helpful" Quinn said.

_The next chapter going to be from Artie POV from the party.. Maybe it will reveal who the father :3_

_We__ll.. You will need to wait for the next chapter :D_


End file.
